


Keep Your Hands Off My Boy

by CriedMore



Series: Black Veil Brides Slash [5]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Clubbing, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Well some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriedMore/pseuds/CriedMore
Summary: In which Jake seduces an oddly named stranger called Jinxx.





	Keep Your Hands Off My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Good Charlotte's _Keep Your Hands Off My Girl_. Because I was, am, and always will be emo trash at heart, and so of course it is.

The record was playing the same old song: over and over again, but I was no longer paying any attention.

Because that  boy was so enticing.

Posh as fuck, and completely out of place, but I was certainly drawn to him. He was so cute - standing at barely 5"7, with big blue eyes in a soft face framed with silky black hair, but...he was carrying a violin case.

I mean, _seriously_?

Did he want to get the shit kicked out of him?

...Looking around, though, I saw that wasn't the reaction this boy was getting. In his Louis Vuitton, HG, and YSL, it seemed that I wasn't the only one who thought he was attractive.

It was the black silk shirt. I swore. The one that clung to him and bared half his pale chest. So sexy.

The attention he was getting was making me feel jealous. I mean...I wanted him. And he may not be mine  _yet_ , but he  _would_  be, so who the fuck did this people think they were: eye-fucking  _my_  boy?

 

"Jake?" CC asked under his breath, sensing my growing irritation with the pushy motherfuckers eyeing the attractive but obviously uncomfortable stranger.

"Him." I pointed at the boy: "Who's he?"

CC scanned him up and down assessingly: "Hm...I think he's here with that boy Ashley tried to nail last week. Looks a little lost, I think. You gonna go help him out?"

I smiled deviously: "Oh, you know me, Cee. Always the Good Samaritan."

 

CC laughed raucously and clapped me on the back, sending me off to go after the new-comer. I wasn't the first one there; he was already being harassed by some dickwad who kept touching my boy even though he looked massively uncomfortable. Could people just not get the message?

Although from the frown on jerkoff's face, I was getting he understood the stranger's answer: he just didn't like it. Some people were just fucking assholes, and a pretty guy like this stranger looked far too nice to deserve that kind of behaviour. Even if the guy said no to sex _(which I was unashamed to admit was definitely Plan A)_ , I was still going to offer the guy some company, just to keep the morons in here away from him. 

 

"Hey, dude, back off." I snapped at the man bothering my boy, seeing relief spread across the smaller man's face.

"Or what?" sneered this twat.

Leaning in, I hissed in his ear: "Or I will take the brass knuckles I have in my pocket and I will. Break. Your. Jaw." He paled and leant back. Good. "Now, keep you hands off my boy and fucking  _leave_." I hissed threateningly, pointing towards the door.

 

He left.

 

"Thank you." breathed the boy.

"You're welcome." I smiled at him: "You look a little lost here, baby."

The boy blushed: "Uh, I'm just here with a friend. Although I don't know where he's got to..."

"Andy? Andy Biersack, yeah?" I asked, earning myself a nod: "In which case...probably fucking my friend Ashley."

The boy blushed even darker -  _so adorable_  - before quickly changing the subject: "You don't exactly look like you belong here, either." he said, referring to my black suit, white shirt and black tie.

"I just got out of court." I smirked: "What's you're excuse?"

"Do I look bad?" the boy asked, looking a little unsure of himself...or rather  _even more_  unsure of himself. Which I didn't like: not one bit.

"No!" I told him: "Just a bit up-market. Especially with the violin."

"Oh! Well, I can't leave it in Andy's car. It's a piece of crap."

 

I smiled at him seductively - or at least I hope it was seductive - and watched him duck his head and blush. And just after the red in his cheeks had faded. Still so fucking cute.

 

"Well, why don't you come back to my flat and leave it there?"

"Oh, I, uh..." he stuttered: "Actually, yes. I will."

"...You know what that entails, right?" I checked: wanting him to be certain for what he was getting in to.

"I'm sure." he smiled: "So come on. Take me home."

 

The drive didn't take long. Jinxx sat quietly, looking out of the window as houses and apartment blocks moved past us. He was so self-contained. It made me wonder if he would be so quiet when I made him cum...I wanted to know what kind of sounds he made when I gave him pleasure...

Normally, I wasn't too fussed: so long as we both got off, but with him...

I could smell the Chanel aftershave he must've been wearing, see his pulse pounding against the skin of his throat, hear his quiet breathing. Everything about him was subtle and contained.

I wanted to make him  _scream_.

 

Ten minutes later, the car stopped in my drive-way and I turned to look at Jinxx: "Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"I'm sure, Jakey," Jinxx replied with a small smile, leaning in to me so his lips were just brushing mine: "I want you."

 

I didn't need telling twice. I dragged Jinxx inside, my lips pressing against his as soon as the door was shut behind us.

I pressed kisses up his next, leaving a thin line of saliva to blow on gently, making him shiver as I pressed him up against the wall.

Jinxx tilted his head to the side, giving me better access before he twisted to kiss my neck. My eyes slipped shut and a soft moan escaped my lips nipped the sensitive skin playfully before biting down hard enough to leave a hickey.

 

"Jinxx," I moaned.

"Fuck me!" he begged.

 

I led him upstairs, holding his hand and pausing every few seconds to press kisses against his forehead, temples, nose and cheeks. Just being affectionate: because it felt right with him.

Somehow we made it to my room, and I started to strip Jinxx and myself, trailing my hands over the skin I exposed on him, finger-tips brushing his pale chest. He moaned quietly, reminding me of my little goal:

 

"I want to hear you scream, Jinxxy." I whispered in his ear, kissing the skin behind it before slowly kissing down his body, falling to my knees and taking him in my mouth.

 

I teasingly slid my tongue over his slit before bobbing my head up and down, taking him a little further in at a time, making him moan and writhe. 

Admittedly, it made me feel good; I wasn't the best at blow jobs, but whatever I couldn't fit in my mouth, I took in my hand and squeezed, making Jinxx moan louder.

But he still  wasn't screaming like I wanted him to.

Determined to get what I wanted, I took a deep breath through my nose and deep-throated Jinxx, swallowing as his head bumped the back of my throat.

And he screamed, right as he came violently down my throat.

 

"Sorry." he panted, looking up at my shyly as I rose to my full height.

I kissed him until he smiled: "You taste good." I smiled by way of reply, pulling him over to the bed: "I want to know how you feel."

 

I pressed three fingers to his mouth and he complied, letting me slip them between his lips and coating them in a thick layer of saliva. I pulled them out and slowly I slid them into his ass.

Jinxx hissed slightly, clenching tight around me as his face creased in discomfort. I waited until he was cautiously moving his hips up and down, rocking himself on my fingers as I started slowly thrusting my fingers in and out of him.

After what felt like an eternity, he felt fully stretched out and I removed my fingers, eliciting a disappointed whine. I could barely comprehend what was happening; my dick was rock hard and pressed right against his ass as he ground my dick against his stretched entrance.

 

"Oh, you like to tease do you?" I moaned and he just nodded, his bright blue eyes sparking with mischief and lust.

"But if you want me to stop - " he purred, suddenly slamming himself down and moaning: " - then that can be arranged."

"Fuck!" I growled: "Jinxx!"

 

Jinxx took a deep breath before starting to bounce experimentally, slowly getting faster and more desperate. I let out a string of cusses as he began to get more and more into it, getting me deeper and deeper inside of him.

I watched him bounce on top of me, his body jerking and his silky black hair starting to stick to his sweat-slicked neck. I wanted so badly to bite at that neck and leave a nice big mark right just like the one he'd given to me.

I pulled him down, sinking my teeth into his neck. I hadn't realised until he screamed as I slammed into his prostate. His finger nails dug into my hand as he bounced harder and harder onto me, sending a wave of pleasure down my spine, making my gut tighten.

 

"Jake, Jake please - !" he begged, bouncing harder onto my dick, his eyes rolling back in his head and his mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape, letting out a silent cry of please ecstasy as he came again.

 

I felt a flash of warm liquid spill over my stomach and Jinxx clenched his walls around me, the pleasure that forced up my spine making me arch my back and shout as I released deep in his ass.

Jinxx collapsed on my chest, panting for breath and nuzzling his face against my neck sweetly, making a sound similar to purring.

The low and rhythmic noise lulled me into sleep: my arms tight around Jinxx's slender waist and my face pressed against his hair.

    

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning I woke up to Jinxx's slight weight against my chest, the scent of his Chanel aftershave teasing my nose. He felt so warm, I didn't want to move of disturb him...but after a few minutes he started to stir before he looked up at me.

 

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Good morning." I smiled back, seeing he was nervous and trying to alleviate that.

"Do...do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"Actually, I want to cook you breakfast. Is that okay?" I responded, my voice sounding hopeful to my own ears.

Luckily Jinxx's face split into a wide smile: "I'd like that."

 

I grinned, pulling myself out of bed and threw a pair of boxers on, Jinxx following my lead but also, I noticed, pulling my DCMA hoodie on. I smiled; he looked so good in my clothes.

Hopefully I'd be seeing him in them for much longer.


End file.
